


Prophecy Boy

by kahvikummitus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahvikummitus/pseuds/kahvikummitus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke Skywalker is the Chosen One. He alone will stand against the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness. He is the Slayer."</p><p>(That's it, that's the summary. It's a Buffy AU where Luke's the Slayer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spektri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spektri/gifts).



> Don't tell your best friends about your random AU ideas because you might end up having to write those AU ideas.
> 
> "But aren't Slayers all meant to be girls?? Are Luke and Leia still twins in this???? If being a Slayer is like being a Jedi then why is Obi-Wan not a Slayer?? Didn't [insert character] die in the films??? What's happened to all the non-human characters, does Sunnydale just have Wookiees and droids whizzing around??" Your questions will be answered, probably.
> 
> Enjoy this story about my young gay Slayer son.

Sunnydale High School is mostly empty as the afternoon turns to early evening, and Luke Skywalker is in the library training with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vampire activity has been low recently, and according to Obi-Wan that means they're planning something. Obi-Wan flicks through the pages of yet another ancient book while Luke stabs an imaginary target with his stake, and then Threepio and Artoo burst in.

  
"Sorry to bother you," Threepio says, "but we have a message from Leia."

  
Artoo hands Obi-Wan a small piece of paper, on which a note is written in neat, but hurried handwriting: My family has been captured. Please help us. You're our only hope.

  
"She just had time to hand it to us, before she was taken by, well, they're not gang members, are they?"

  
"Vampires," Obi-Wan says, and hands the note to Luke before telling him to pack up his weapons. They had a rescue mission to go on. Obi-Wan tells Threepio and Artoo to go straight home before rushing out of the library with Luke following behind.

  
They're already out of the school gates before Luke realises he has no idea where they're going, but Obi-Wan clearly seems to have some direction.

  
"Wait, Obi-Wan, how do we even know where they've taken her? There's vampires everywhere in this town. They could be anywhere."

  
"Yes, but this wasn't random. We know exactly which vampires took Leia and her family. The Organas have been keeping tabs on Darth Vader and the gang of vampires who call themselves the Sith for quite some time now. I only wish Bail Organa had kept Leia out of this."

  
"Wait, the Organas know about vampires?"

  
"Not now, Luke. We need to hurry. If only we could get a ride there."

  
Just as Luke glances over at his bicycle, so useless in this situation, Han Solo drives past and Obi-Wan motions for him to stop. The Millennium Falcon – an ancient pick-up truck, the kind that Luke could've sworn people only drove in coming-of-age movies and not in real life – stops in front of them and Han rolls the window down.

  
"What do you two want?" Han asks, irritated. He's looking tired and stressed and like he doesn't have time for this.

  
"We need a ride," Obi-Wan says, and Han lifts his eyebrows.

  
"Leia Organa has been taken by vampires," Luke adds, and Han's eyebrows shoot up even further.

  
"Vampires don't exist, kid. Now what do you really want?"

  
"Oh, vampires are real, Mr. Solo. Vampires, witches, werewolves…" Obi-Wan trails off, and at this point Han pales a little, but he doesn't look like he's going to give up. That's when Luke gets an idea.

  
"It's no use, Obi-Wan. I don't think Han wants to help us. Anyway, that rust bucket would probably break halfway there anyway."

  
Han motions for them to get in.

  
\--

  
The vampire hide-out is on the edge of town, as most hide-outs are. Han is quiet the entire way there, while Obi-Wan gives Luke instructions. Luke wants to question how Obi-Wan knows so much about these particular vampires when Luke has never heard of them, but for now he decides to trust his Watcher's judgment, especially as there's a life at stake. Since he's new in town, none of the victims of vampire attacks have really been people he's known, but this is different, even if they've only spoken a couple of times. Leia's in his history class, and she was the first person who was ever nice to him at Sunnydale High.

  
When they get to the hide-out, Luke can immediately see that these vampires are different from ones he's encountered before – for one, they fight more like an army than a gang. They're organised, and they seem to know what they are doing. Still, they are no match for Luke's stake and Obi-Wan's sword. They find Bail Organa, wounded, and they stop to fight off the vampires around him. But there's no time – Leia's still in danger, and her survival is getting to be less likely as the seconds pass. It's up to Luke and Han, and the latter hasn't even believed in vampires until five minutes ago. And yet, when they find her, Leia's doing a fine job on her own fighting the vampires.

  
"So you're the rescue team, huh?" she says, tossing a stake at Han. He just misses it, and by the time he's picked it up off the ground there's a vampire at his throat. Leia sighs and stakes the vampire.

  
\--

  
Afterwards, at the Organa house, Bail and Obi-Wan get bombarded with questions.

  
"So, why didn't I know about the Slayer?" Leia asks.

  
"And how come I didn't know I wasn't the only one fighting vampires in this town?" Luke asks.

  
"What am I still doing here?" Han asks, although this is directed more at himself than anyone else.

  
"While I can't answer your question, Han, I can answer the rest," Bail Organa says. "I didn't know Luke was the Slayer, although I had some suspicions. I understand the boy's father was a Slayer, and the Potential can run in families. I also haven't been entirely honest with Obi-Wan about our fighting vampires – I worried he wouldn't approve. That’s why you didn't know either, Luke."

  
Both Luke and Leia remain quiet for a minute.

  
"I can't say I necessarily approve that you have been training Leia to fight, but I admit that I understand. These are difficult times, and I suppose she must learn to defend herself," Obi-Wan finally says. "Perhaps that is the best way to keep her safe."

  
Leia awkwardly adjusts the butterfly clips in her hair. She knows the implication is that she's too young to be doing all this, but none of them can say it because Luke's the same age, and Luke has no choice. He's the Slayer. She notices one of the sleeves on his yellow jacket is a little torn, and suddenly she wonders what it's like to be the Slayer. Not just to have that responsibility, or the near-certainty of dying young, but also the strength.

  
The silence in the room drags on a little bit longer, and then Han decides to do something about it.

  
"Why don't I give Luke and Kenobi here a ride home, and we can all talk about this some other time. I don't know about you folks but I haven't had dinner yet and honestly I'm not sure I believe in this whole Slayer thing enough to stay here any longer."

  
\--

  
In the car, Obi-Wan looks thoughtful, but Luke's too tired to ask any more questions. Instead, he stares out the car window at the full moon outside. He just wants to get home to his aunt and uncle and not think about any of this until tomorrow.

  
After Han drops Luke off, he turns to Obi-Wan. "Hey, look, what you said earlier about vampires and witches and werewolves all being real… are they all evil? It's not just vampires that you're fighting, is it?"

  
"They're different. Vampires are demons inhabiting human bodies. Werewolves are just unlucky people. Whether they're evil or not is up to them. I wouldn't be too worried about your friend."

  
"How do you- I mean, yeah, thanks. And hey, look, if you guys need any help… well, don't tell anyone I offered to help, but I guess this is me offering to help."

  
"Thank you, Han. I appreciate it. You can bring your friend along too, once he's feeling better."


End file.
